The Baby in the Blanket
by Xx A Blood Promise xX
Summary: Who could ever consider killing an innocent little baby? Booth and Brennan find the skeleton of a five month old infant out in the woods, and this may not be the first, or the last. Chapter 3 Up Now! Please Review!
1. Booth

**Chapter 1: Booth**

**A/N Well, this is my first Bones fanfic, and I hope it's okay! Please read and review!**

**Love.**

XXX

A month had passed since Brennan and Booth had last seen Avalon. Angela had even stopped going to see her psychic so that the woman could prepare for the up and coming funeral of her younger sister, but there wasn't a day that went by where Booth didn't think about the words that the psychic had said. He and Brennan would work out, it was all he was running off of, that and his "dream" world. More than once, Booth had admitted to himself that he wished he could go back to that dream world, go back to a place where Brennan was lying beside him every night. To a place where he could kiss her and hold her, and be _with _her non-stop. That was where his mind carried him every night, lying in bed alone.

Seeley's eyes were wide open. He couldn't get his mind off of her face. The blue eyes that withheld the knowledge that she knew about, the lips that captivated his thoughts, but even more so, the fact that she was carrying his child. Wait! Wait, no. That was the dream world Brennan. For some reason, Booth still managed to get the two of them confused. Maybe it was because he wanted to believe that it was the truth, that she really was pregnant with his baby, and maybe it was because he just couldn't allow himself to think of anything else except for the reaction that he had when he had found out. Even if it was just a dream world.

Lazily, his head dropped over to the direction of the alarm clock that was settled upon his nightstand. It read 2:31 a.m. He had work in under six hours, and he still couldn't allow himself to sleep. Sleep had been much difficult since the dream world, since he didn't have her lying next to him, her even breathing a constant reminder of how he was loved, and how he loved somebody more than the entire world. Avalon had been his hope, Sweets had taken it away. What Booth couldn't bring himself to understand was why Sweets had been so reluctant to believe Booth when he said he loved Brennan. Sure, the feelings Booth had for Temperance weren't as strong as they were after he came out of the coma, but they were real. To awaken after his coma and see Temperance sitting there, worried about him, caring that he was okay, made his heart quicken.

The confusion he had felt when Brennan was sitting there, not Temperance from The Lab, but Bones, _his_ Bones, sitting there looking at him was incredibly difficult to cope with. He didn't know what to think right at that moment. Was he married to her, or was she just Bones, the brilliant scientist who had only spoken about having a baby, but not actually been pregnant by the natural means? That part was the part that made it all so incredibly confusing and earth-shattering. He didn't know what to think, to feel, and then, _bam_, reality hit. Bones was just Bones, she wasn't his wife, they weren't married. When the two of them returned to work on the same day, Booth knew it was fate. Avalon, the psychic, just confirmed it.

Happiness had erupted through his body when he had learned that Bones would eventually actually be his, even if it was by unconventional means. A psychic wasn't exactly what everybody would be sitting there agreeing to, especially not the people that Seeley himself worked with. The people he worked with would more than likely disagree and say that the possibilities of the future were too infinite and there wasn't a secure way to tell exactly what would happen and how everything would turn out, and yet hope, the only thing he could go on, was all he could feel.

As Booth's thoughts consumed him, he was off in a different place, unable to focus on anything but the happiness that enveloped his body. Finally, he turned to look in the direction of the alarm clock once again, now, it read 3:11. Forty minutes exactly had gone by, and yet he still wasn't tired. Morning was encroaching and he was going to have to be ready for work, be ready to catch bad guys, and to see Bones. Well, now Booth _definitely _wouldn't be able to sleep. The idea of sleep when there were less than five hours now to see the woman he was in love with would be impossible.

And, just like that, the thoughts of sleep drifted him off into a much less realistic dream world, yet still a world where Brennan was his lover, and where she was lying beside him. The world was so clear, so perfect, and so pristine. There wasn't anything that could stop this perfection.

Except for the arrival of the sun and an unexpected phone call on his cell phone.

Jolted awake, Booth sat up and groped the floor, searching for the small cellular device so he could actually answer it. Groggily, he snapped the top of the phone open and answered. "Booth."


	2. The Case

**Chapter 2**

Exhaustion was emanating off Seeley Booth as he walked into the Jeffersonian Institution, yet, he still couldn't help feeling a light hop in his step. He walked down towards his partner's office, stepping inside and smiling towards the beautiful woman who sat behind her desk, her eyes unable to tear themselves from the screen that was settled in front of her. It was obvious that she was writing another novel. Booth smiled at her and took another couple steps forward. Bones looked as tired as he was. "Hey Bones, we've got a case, lessgo," Booth knew that he shouldn't sound so excited about a dead person being found, but he couldn't help it. He got to spend time with Brennan, and that was important to him.

Temperance looked up from her screen. "Why are you so happy?" she asked, standing up as she did so, and she grabbed her jacket, pulling it on. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and wisps of it hung down around her cheeks, proving to Booth that she had gotten the same rude awakening that he, himself, had. She had dark bags under her eyes, and she obviously hadn't slept in at least twenty four hours, this was usually how she got right around that point. He smiled at her, the boyish smile that seemed to remain on his lips every time his partner and he got time alone together, unless, of course, on a case.

"I slept well, that's all. Come on, let's go," he pointed towards the door in a swooping motion, an attempt to get her more motivated, and he headed out the door, keeping Bones close to him. She seemed more energetic and willing to move with the knowledge of a skeleton out there. That was his Bones, always willing to get moving when there was a case.

Booth nearly skipped out of the Jeffersonian, only that wouldn't look very professional. When they arrived at his large black FBI SUV, he opened the door for Brennan, allowing her to hop into the car and he walked around to his side. They were heading a little ways outside of DC, though not too far. There weren't many details on the case that he had received, only that it had been a kidnapping, and the directions to where it was. Booth would get more information when they arrived. The drive was quiet, both parties were exhausted and not in the mood to talk much, although Booth had a small smile placed on his lips.

Once arriving at the scene, Booth hopped out and Brennan followed, quickly grabbing her kit. The two of them walked over to the crime scene taped area and made their way along. They came to the place where the bones had been found, and Temperance knelt beside them, pulling on her latex gloves. She examined the skeleton for only a short period of time before cringing a little. Booth stared.

"Booth..." Brennan whispered, sickened. She looked up at him, her big, blue eyes disgusted by the sight before her. It didn't take a forensic anthropologist to realize what was wrong with the skeleton.

"It's a baby."

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm really exhausted and I just managed to get this done tonight.**

**Anyways, thanks to flyingbouffont and XxNovellaxX for submitting the first two reviews!**

**Please read and review this chapter, guys!**

**ABP.**


	3. Fact over Fiction

**Chapter 3**

It didn't take too long for the scene to get cleared up, or at least, it didn't feel too long. The daze that Booth was in was kind of shocking. He stood there, unable to think properly. Adrenaline from fury was rushing through his veins. His eyes were still locked securely upon the place where the skeleton was found. Brennan had finally crawled out of the hole and was now walking solemnly towards him. There was a pressure in the air that hadn't been there earlier that morning, and Booth couldn't help feeling it. The discovery of a human baby's skull was too revolting to even consider.

Not more than fifteen minutes after Brennan had scaled out of the hole, the two of them were headed towards the Jeffersonian once again, and not a word was spoken. This time, instead of it being a strange yet comfortable silence, the silence was nearly unbearable. Booth couldn't think and couldn't feel anything, his mind was too focused on the child. The idea that the child had been murdered.

"_Her neck has been broken," Bones said, trying to sound nonchalant. She didn't want this to affect her, and she made herself focus on the details, and the evidence, not the fact that the skeleton she was examining was far too small to be dead. Even though she had decided that facts were important in this case, Brennan still couldn't bring herself to spout the information out, especially not when Booth seemed so uncomfortable. Telling him more about how the child died after the shock of seeing the tiny skeleton would just be horrible. For now, she'd keep the insignificant facts to herself, and tell him all of it later._

Booth pulled into a parking place in the lot of the Jeffersonian Institution and opened the door, stepping out, and slamming it again. He was silent as he made his way swiftly yet fluidly towards the doors of the Institute. Once inside the clean building, he walked with Brennan towards her office. He needed to head back to his own office and report everything that had happened, but for the moment, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He needed to make sure Bones was okay, and that she wasn't just pretending to be okay while hiding all of her emotions away. She still hadn't said anything since she said that it was a murder, and that the baby's neck had been broken. She refused to refer to it any way other than the victim, and Booth could understand why.

Being in a situation where you had to be involved with the death of an infant could potentially be emotionally scarring. Without the capability of removing herself from the attachments, such as using names or descriptions of the victims, may have been too much for her to handle. Booth was watching her force herself through this, she seemed like she was ready to break, but the ability to find the killer was keeping her up. Booth couldn't help feeling proud of her. He walked with her over to the observation platform. Angela was standing there, looking down at the small skeleton. Her face was sickened and pale, and Hodgins was at a loss for words. Even Cam didn't know exactly what to say. She was trying to get tissue samples if there were any left, which there were.

The day was nearly silent, nobody had really spoken much in the last little while, and Booth knew it was better this way. He was pretty sure that if he actually opened his mouth to speak, he might throw up all over everything, or end up screaming and going to find and kill the bastard who did this. If there was one thing that Booth had a sensitive spot for, it was babies. It had gotten much, much worse after the dream world. After that, every baby he saw, he imagined with Bren's crystal blue eyes and high cheek bones, as well as his dark hair and defined nose. Seeing an infant's skeleton there was... sickening.

And for some reason, Booth couldn't help feeling that this wasn't the end.

**A/N Hope that was okay! Sorry if it's not the best, I haven't slept much, but I wanted to get it posted :] Pleease read and review!! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter :]**

**Love.**

**ABP.**


End file.
